Um amor proibido
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: eles foram separados por egoismo...e agora depois de tantos anos eles se encontram gomenasai mas essa não é uma fic sessxkag
1. Chapter 1

**Well****, pessoal estou a publicar capitulo pequenos e é uma historia curta de apenas 07 capítulos que fiz pra desestressar então não sei se ficou la aquelas coisa... boa leitura!**

* * *

**Um amor proibido**

* * *

_**Capitulo 01 – a misteriosa humana**_

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava viajando com rin e jaquen quando ele sentiu cheiro de sangue, yokais e humano.

Estavam se aproximando e os gritos chegaram ate aos ouvidos de rin que eram menos sensíveis que de yokais.

Aproximaram-se da clareira onde viram que havia alguém lutando contra vários yokais, Sesshoumaru ficou observando o humano lutar, usava um turbante na cabeça e cobria o rosto deixando apenas os olhos de fora, usava uma calça e uma blusa com mangas cumpridas e luvas, usava uma bota rústica e por cima uma capa e sabia manejar uma espada perfeitamente tornando-a mortal em suas mãos!

Sesshoumaru observava tudo atentamente, mas percebeu que mais yokais estavam aparecendo e o humano começava a se cansar.

O humano estava lutando e já havia matado vários yokais, so que cada vez apareciam mais e mais, ele tinha se livrado de vários golpes mortais e estava ficando cansado já de tanto lutar, estava faminto e sem forças percebeu estar sendo observado, mas não disse nada apenas continuou a lutar quando viu outro yokai entrar na luta e ajudar a destruir os monstros.

Sesshoumaru lançou seu ataque mais poderoso fazendo todos os yokais desaparecerem, nesse momento o humano mirou a espada contra ele

-eu não sou seu inimigo

O humano apenas olhou com olhos sarcásticos para ele arqueando a sobrancelha, sua visão então embaralhou e ele desmaiou de exaustão.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o humano desmaiado e ia se virando para ir embora quando rin apareceu com jaquen

-precisamos ajudá-lo senhor Sesshoumaru

-rin não vê que o senhor Sesshoumaru tem coisas melhor que fazer do que ficar cuidando de humanos insignificantes?

-por favor, senhor sesshoumaru-sama!

Ele olhou para rin e depois para o humano desmaiado observou que ele era pequeno e devia ser um garoto ainda, então pegou no colo e nisso o turbante caiu revelando seus lindos cabelos longos e negros e um lindo rosto feminino que o deslumbrou imediatamente porem nem uma única alteração se passou em seu rosto de gelo.

Apenas um nome atravessou seus pensamentos conturbados "Natsuyume"

* * *

**Nota:_como prometido os capitulos sao curtos, mas espero que tenham gostado estarei atualizando em breve! por favor comentarios!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dois - a tristeza em seu olhar.**

* * *

ela despertou com o estomago roncando de fome, mas quentinha e com dois pequeninos braços a sua volta, abriu os olhos e viu uma menina abraçada a ela e percebeu que estava deitada sobre o manto do youkai.

-nao esta incomodando que duas humanas estejam sobre seu manto?

sesshoumaru que estava de costa assim ficou apenas disse.

-na bolsa de rin tem comida pode comer.

ela pegou carne seca e queijo e começou a comer e depois de um tempo levantou e ficou frente a frente a ele.

-por que sesshoumaru? pensei que odiasse humanos, mas anda com uma criança humana e ainda me ajudou e cuidou de mim

-deveria apenas ser grata - ele começou a observar a garota a sua frente analizando e seus pensamentos conturbados, mais e mais ficavam fascinado pela garota - como sabe quem eu sou?

-ora senhor sesshoumaru sua fama o precede! o famoso youkai que odeia humanos... - disse sarcastica

sesshoumaru olhou para ela e arqueou uma sobrancelha mediante ao seu sarcasmo em sua voz. porem nao disse nada apenas olhou o horizonte

-quem é voce?

-e por que quer saber youkai?

-voce se parece com alguém... mas é obvio que não é possível afinal você não passa de uma humana insignificante e isso foi a 150 anos atras...

ela viu apesar de seu rosto ser frio e impassível ela viu em seus olhos uma tristeza muito profunda, mas não deixou ele perceber que vira isso

-meu nome é saiyuri do clã do norte.

ela saiu arrumou suas coisas e olhou para as costa do youkai e disse baixinho quase um sussurro

-arigato gozaimasus, sess!

nesse momento o rosto impassível se tronou surpreso, mas quando olhou para tras ela ja tinha ido.

-mas... sera? - perguntou a si mesmo entao viu rin acordando, recompôs seu rosto sempre impassível

-senhor sesshoumaru cade a garota? - perguntou rin

-ja se foi, o que é bom afinal não tenho tempo a perder com coisas tao banais.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 03 - duas miko e um hanyou**

* * *

Saiyuri estava sentada em um tronco de arvore descansando e afundada em pensamentos quando ouviu uma discusao que parecia ser duas garotas.

-você o selou! não acreditou nele

-você não tem nada ver com isso!

-tenho sim, pois é eu que sempre estou com ele!

-você só é útil por que consegue ver fragmentos...

saiyuri fingiu tossir para chamar a atenção e deu certo as duas olharam para ela. ela pulou no chão e olhou as duas mikos e uma era parecida com a outra

-meu nome é saiyuri e vocês? - perguntou cruzando os braços

-eu sou kagome

-kikyo

-por que estavam brigando?

-isso não é da sua conta! - falou rudemente kikyo

saiyuri arrancou duas espadas e atacou, kikyo gelou ao ver apenas o vento das laminas mortal da garota, mas antes que pudessem reagir um youkai caiu morto no chão.

e então foram aparecendo mais youkais e ela lutou com eles as duas conseguiram se recompor e entrou na luta com seus arcos e flechas, mas eram muitos que estavam aparecendo

-inuyasha! - as duas gritaram

então do nada inuyasha apareceu e já foi entrando na briga

-ei garota saia da frente!

saiyuri se afastou e guardou as espadas e pois a mão no coração

-ferida do vento! - e todos os youkais foram destruídos

-inuyasha você foi ótimo! - kagome pegou um braço do hanyou

-ótimo não, foi incrivel! - agarrou o outro braço e começaram a brigar entre si de novo. O coitado com uma cara de desespero sem saber o que fazer.

saiyuri caiu na risada, então todos os três se aquietaram e olharam para ela, mas nesse momento ela gritou de dor e dobrando-se ao meio ela caiu ao chão rolando de dore do nada antes que pudessem fazer alguma coisa sesshoumaru apareceu e a pegou no colo e desapareceu com ela.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 04 - velha kaede**

* * *

sesshoumaru a colocou sobre seu manto e rin jaquen a observava enquanto saiyuri gemia de dor.

-o que ela tem jaquen?

-deixa eu ver... - jaquen passou o bastão de duas cabeças sobre saiyuri - ha um poderoso selo sobre o coração dessa humana, só que a algo que eu nao consigo identificar esta querendo romper o selo onde esta causando a dor a esta humana.

neste momento ela gritou de dor e uma forte concentração de energia se espalhou atraindo uma grande quantidade de youkais

-o que é isso?

-jaquen proteja rin e saiyuri

sesshoumaru estava lutando para matar os youkais quando um boneco de naraku apareceu

-o que você quer aqui? - perguntou sesshoumaru empunhando a espada toukijin

-sesshoumaru então você se transformou em protetor de humanas...

-o que você quer naraku? o que este sesshoumaru faz ou deixa de fazer não é da sua conta

-estou interessada na humana, essa energia estranha e poderosa não consigo entender, como ela pode possuir...

-você não a terá! - fez um movimento único com a espada destruindo o boneco.

-sess... - saiyuri sussurrou - sess...

seu coração acelerou ao ouvir ela o chamar assim e se aproximou dela e a olhou, saiyuri estava de olhos fechados ao sussurrar o nome dele, mas abriu ao falar

-sess... eu preciso... - seu rosto estava em agonia - eu preciso... kaede... - então desmaiou

sem esperar mais um momento a pegou no colo e envolveu com sua esfera

-jaquen, quero que leve rin em segurança para o castelo, vou visitar a velha kaede - dito isso desapareceu deixando para trás rin e jaquen com ah-un

inuyasha estava do lado de fora com as duas mikus e seus amigos miroku, sango e shippo quando sesshoumaru apareceu com a garota nos braços

em toda a sua existência ele nunca vira seu irmão demonstrar uma unica emoção, mas la estava ele seu rosto impassível , mas seus olhos cheios de desespero

-cade a velha kaede? - os amigos de inuyasha se colocaram em posição de combate mas inuyasha falou

-deixe-o, vou chama-la sesshoumaru...

* * *

**Nota: me perdoem pelos erros de digitaçao, mas escrever com duas crianças a sua volta se torna quase impossivel... agradeço pelos comentarios e eu e meu sesshoumaru ficamos agradecidos se deixarem mais... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 05 – um amor proibido**

* * *

Saiyuri estava deitada e kaede e os outros em volta dela

-pode ajudá-la? – perguntou Sango

-talvez, mas o selo em seu coração esta trincado e não há como restaurá-lo.

-o que vai acontecer com ela então? – indagou Kagome

Nesse momento uma vibração muito intensa emana do corpo dela atraindo muitos youkais

-kaede o que...

-vão vou ver o que posso fazer para ajudá-la temporariamente

-eu vou ficar há algo para controlar isso por enquanto.

Miroku pegou um pergaminho e ele e kaede disseram as palavras sagradas fortalecendo o selo temporariamente acabando com a agonia de saiyuri

Quando eles voltaram pra dentro da casa encontraram ela sentada, seus olhos se iluminaram ao ver Sesshoumaru todos notaram isso inclusive ele.

-você esta bem? – ele perguntou

-por enquanto sim...

-pode nos contar sua história – falou Kikyo

Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru e seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas

-minha mãe se apaixonou por um youkai muito poderoso da tribo do sul, esse youkai era o ultimo da sua linhagem. Por mais estranho que pareça ele também amou minha mãe e desse amor eu nasci.

-você é uma hanyou? – perguntou Inuyasha

-a deixa terminar! – brigou Kagome

-eu ainda era bebe e meu pai saiu de casa e voltou trazendo uma bruxa consigo, minha mãe perguntou o que era aquilo e ele disse que ia selar meu lado youkai para sempre, pois eu era uma vergonha para a linhagem dele, o que ele não sabia era que minha mãe era uma poderosa miko e quando ele disse aquilo seu coração entristeceu e jurou que jamais me deixaria que eu apaixonasse por um youkai.

Ela saiu deixando-me sozinha com os dois e foi para seu quarto de la ela começou a murmurar uma antiga oração fortalecendo mais ainda meu lado youkai e no final da oração ela disse que quando eu estivesse pronta meu lado youkai quebraria o selo me transformando em youkai completa. Então a bruxa colocou o selo em meu coração me tornando totalmente humana, foi o que ela pensou... Depois de três dias minha mãe matou meu pai e fugiu comigo.

Eu tinha 15 anos quando me apaixonei perdidamente – saiyuri olhou sesshoumaru com olhos calorosos – ele era incrível alegre e carinhoso e ele me mercou como sua, aquele foi o melhor dia da minha vida – as lagrimas escorria pelo rosto

-não é possível... você... – Sesshoumaru engoliu a emoção que estava sentindo naquele momento – você é natsuyume?

Saiyuri fingiu que não ouviu enquanto os outros estavam chocados

-foi então que o selo trincou e minha mãe percebeu e quando eu contei a ela, ela me proibiu de vê-lo e me aprisionou no porão, depois de ter tentado repara o selo...

Ela fez um boneco parecido comigo e manipulou ele fazendo o amor da minha vida se voltar contra mim, ela foi cruel com ele que o transformou em um youkai sem coração e cruel incapaz de amar ou aceitar humanos... até que uma criança entrou em sua vida... Isso aconteceu a 150 anos atrás – ela olhou para ele – eu sempre te segui sess... Mas você nunca me deixou te contar a verdade minha mãe morreu 20 anos depois e eu herdei seus poderes de miko então resolvi viajar pelo mundo e me tornar a melhor guerreira que já existiu para te desafiar a um duelo pela minha honra, mas quando eu o vi novamente o amor que eu sinto por você foi mais forte que meu senso de honra e o selo se enfraqueceu e comecei a atrair youkais por causa do poder que meu corpo emana tentando quebrar o selo, e isso foi cada vez mais e mais...

Todos estavam em silencio observando-os, quando ela levantou seu cabelo e abaixou a faixa que usava no pescoço espondo à marca que ele tinha feito nela... ela pegou um pergaminho e entregou a ele

-eu só soube de tudo isso por que minha mãe me deu isso antes de morrer

Sesshoumaru leu e sua expressão era de dor, ele a olhou e sussurrou "natsy" ao ouvir isso ela se jogou nos braços dele que a abraçou fortemente os outros saíram de fininho deixando-os sozinhos

-natsy

-sess

Ele levantou o queixo dela e a beijou profundamente sendo retribuído com igual amor e ali a sós eles fizeram amor pela primeira vez, sentindo-se realizados plenamente depois de um século e meio de dor e sofrimento... no momento do clímax do prazer Sesshoumaru a mordeu novamente em cima da marca antiga renovando-a dessa vez com um laço mais profundo que antes pois agora eles estavam unidos na alma...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 06 – o despertar do youkai** **adormecido**

* * *

Eles se vestiram e saíram para fora da casa ela vermelha ele feliz

Já do lado de fora ele a beijou e quando se afastaram ela soltou um grito agudo de dor e uma energia roxa a envolveu e o selo em seu coração desapareceu, ela caiu no chão deitada e sesshoumaru ia se aproximar ela sentou seus olhos estavam vidrados ele parou e não deixou ninguém se aproximar.

Saiyuri então começou a se transformar, seu corpo flutuava no ar e sua forma física estava mudando, mãos e pés desapareceram e no lugar patas apareceram depois ela desapareceu e um animal que era lenda apareceu era uma youkai tigre dente de sabre.

Ela deu um rugido e correu para a floresta sesshoumaru não perdeu tempo se transformou e foi atrás dela.

Havia 10 pares de olhos surpresos com o ocorrido, então kaede quebrou o clima

-bem o selo finalmente desapareceu

-e o que vai acontecer agora? – perguntou Shippo

-torcer para que sesshoumaru-sama consiga fazê-la dominar seus instintos animalescos

-é bem provável que alguém saia machucado dessa luta – falou miroku

-keh! Quero só ver o que sesshoumaru vai fazer agora!

-inuyasha não deveria estar pensando assim... eles se amam e teram que se enfrentar

-concordo com a Kagome inu, não é fácil machucarmos quem gostamos – disse kikyo com tristeza na voz.

-eu queria saber o que esta acontecendo agora

-espero que acabe bem...

Sesshoumaru correu atrás dela no meio da floresta seguindo seu cheiro, ele estava chegando perto então a viu parada lá no meio das arvore em posição de ataque Sesshoumaru em posição de defesa aguardou o ataque ate que ela o tenha feito. Como era maior que ela ele bateu a pata jogando-a longe contra uma arvore tirando um ganido da boca dela, ele se aproximou e ela cheirou o ar e percebeu que o cão gigantesco a sua frente tinha seu cheiro e nesse momento o tigre olhou para o cão como se reconhecesse e o peso da marca a subjugou.

Ela abaixou o focinho contra aterra como submissão a fera se afastando deixando que ela retomasse o controle.

Capitulo 07 - de volta para você!

-natsy? – falou sesshoumaru em sua forma humana

Houve apenas um choramingo

-você consegue, volta pra mim!

Ela gemeu e aos poucos foi conseguindo voltar a sua forma humana. Ele a pegou no colo e correu com ela levando-a de volta para a cabana de kaede

Kaede a examinou

-ela esta bem e sob controle, mas sesshoumaru-sama você deve ensinar a ela tudo o que sabe assim ela vai aprender a controlar melhor seus poderes

-hai senhora kaede.. vem natsy, vou te levar para casa!

3 anos depois

Natsy estava sentada no jardim vendo seus filhotes brincarem um tinha 2 anos e o outro 1 anos e agora ela sabia que em breve teriam mais, sesshoumaru parou olhando para sua companheira e seus filhos com tanta alegria no coração quanto possível.

-sess?

-oi natsy

-vamos ter mais filhotes em breve

Ele a olhou feliz e apenas abraçou beijando-a então ele disse.

-a miko e o hanyou vira para ficar hospedado aqui por uns dias

-oh que maravilha, soube que ela esta esperando um filhote para qualquer instante, o casal Sango e Miroki vir também?

-creio que sim

-curioso humanos, 9 meses para nascer enquanto eu levo apenas 3!

-meu amor você é uma felina, se fosse cadela talvez d meses.

-Luki, Saiyuri e Rin esta na hora do banho, Kita ira banhá-los, agora vão.

-sim mamãe! – gritou os três

Ele a pegou no colo e a levou para o quarto onde uma tina com águas fumegantes a esperava. Ambos entraram no banho e começaram a brincar como crianças e depois a brincadeira acabou na cama com um clima de amor no ar.

Sesshoumaru se sentia realizado e pleno, tinha uma bela companheira e lindos filhos, através dela ele havia reatado a amizade com seu irmão e sabia o quanto natsy, Sango e Kagome eram unidas, assim como ele, Inuyasha e miroku... ele sorriu e viu sua companheira adormecida.

-por mais que isso soa estranho... – e deslizou para o mundo dos sonhos...

_**The end...**_


End file.
